Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for displaying vehicle parameters, which comprise at least a first and a second parameter. Further, the invention relates to an electric vehicle with a device of this type.
Description of the Background Art
The display of vehicle parameters is usually limited to a separate display for each vehicle parameter. In this regard, the driver is shown the value that a particular parameter has at the current time. Thus, for example, a temperature, a remaining range reachable with the available energy supply, a distance traveled, the energy supply, the driven speed, or revolutions per minute are displayed as specific numbers. In this case, a connection between the different driving parameters is not evident to a driver. In particular in vehicles obtaining their power for driving at least partially from a battery, it is desirable to point out to the driver a connection between the different parameters.
To this end, an integrated range display is described in DE 10 2010 010 620 A1. The display indicates a time at which a return of the motor vehicle to a predefined starting point is no longer possible due to an insufficient energy supply.
DE 10 2011 018 899 A1 describes a method for supporting a driver in evaluating battery-related information of an electrically powered motor vehicle. The energy content of the battery or a range at different times is displayed for this purpose.